Legends:Triunvirato Sith
O Triunvirato Sith foi uma frágil aliança do que restou do Império Sith de Darth Revan que quase destruiu a Ordem Jedi durante a era da contenda, ocorrida após a Guerra Civil Jedi. Ele foi solidificado algum tempo depois da Batalha de Rakata Prime. Esta organização era composta de vários, se não centenas, de aprendizes Sith, Mestres Sith, e sobretudo, Assassinos Sith. Foi o responsável pela quase completa destruição da Ordem Jedi durante o Primeiro Purgo Jedi e o ataque em Katarr. História Liderança e Origens O Triunvirato era liderado por três Lordes Sombrios dos Sith: Darth Traya, e seus dois aprendizes, Darth Nihilus e Darth Sion. Estes três estavam todos sob tutela na Academia Trayus em Malachor V. Durante seu tempo estudando o lado sombrio, eles aprenderam sobre suas próprias características e aptidões, denominando-se com títulos únicos de Lordes dos Sith. Darth Traya, Lorde da Traição thumb|273x273px|[[Legends:Darth Traya|Darth Traya após ser traída por seus companheiros do triunvirato.]] Darth Traya, antes de sua queda para o lado sombrio, era uma Mestra Jedi chamado Kreia. Kreia era muito contemplativa e filosófica, ao ponto em que poderia ser chamada de uma Jedi Cinza. Ela foi um dos muitos professores que treinaram Revan, que mais tarde tornou-se um Lorde Sith infame e uma figura importante na história galáctica. Revan, junto com seu amigo, Malak, liderou a cruzada contra os Mandalorianos. Muitos de seus outros alunos sucumbiram às crenças de Revan e se juntou a ele. Kreia foi responsabilizada por ações de Revan, e foi expulso da Ordem Jedi. Ela questionou suas convicções na filosofia cinza e começou a procurar por respostas, encontrando-se com aqueles que ela havia afetado através de seus ensinamentos. Eventualmente, ela foi para Malachor V, um mundo morto, poderoso no lado escuro. Ela estava curiosa, e as ruínas Sith a atraiam. Ela foi vencida pelo fascínio com o lado sombrio, e se tornou Darth Traya, Lorde da Traição, tendo sido traída pelos Jedi, e pronta para trair de volta. Ela alcançou o título de diretora da Academia Trayus, capaz de ensinar quaisquer estudantes dispostos a lutar pela causa dos Sith: destruir os Jedi. Darth Nihilus, Lorde da Fome left|thumb|358x358px|[[Legends:Darth Nihilus|Darth Nihilus.]] Pouco se sabia da história Darth Nihilus. Ele provavelmente tinha sido um Jedi durante as Guerras Mandalorianas, que se tornou prisioneiro. No entanto, ele acabou lutando em Malachor V. Um dos poucos sobreviventes da batalha, ele foi preso em órbita ao redor do planeta. Seu alto potencial e poder na Força foram demonstrados quando ele arrancou sua nova nave capitânia, Ravager, de um poço gravitacional. A nave mal conseguia se mover no espaço, severamente danificada pela artilharia Mandaloriana. Ela também continha uma tripulação, drenada de toda a vida e emoção pelo seu capitão. Nihilus foi para a Academia Trayus em algum momento, buscando a instrução de Traya. Ele a recebeu, tendo o mesmo prestígio de outro estudante, Darth Sion. Durante seu tempo na academia, ele aprendeu a drenar a Força, criar feridas na mesma, e usar os ecos de Kreia a seu favor. Eventualmente, sua formação e habilidades o transformou em uma mera sombra do homem que era, uma ferida na Força que corrompia a todos que o rodeavam. Nihilus era diferente do outro Sith em que ele nunca procurou governar a galáxia ou para criar uma nova ordem; Seu propósito era destruir toda a vida em todos os lugares, a fim de satisfazer sua fome. Darth Sion, Lorde da Dor thumb|192x192px|[[Legends:Darth Sion|Darth Sion.]] Do vácuo de poder que dividiu os Sith em Korriban, Darth Sion emergiu. Uma casca torcida e quebrada, Sion era uma colcha de retalhos de milhares de fragmentos de seu corpo original. Seu corpo rachado e em decomposição se mantinha por pura força de vontade e o lado sombrio da Força; ele usou a dor intensa e constante agonia de sua condição para abastecer o seu poder, o seu ódio, e seu corpo. Sion fugiu de Korriban, chegando a Malachor V, onde encontrou a Academia Trayus, Darth Traya e seu treinamento. Sua brutalidade e força foram algo observado por Traya, mas os dois logo não se deram bem, pois Sion não ansiava por conhecimento ou estudos, mas por ódio e poder. Traição, Fome, e Dor Após a conclusão da sua formação, os três se tornaram co-governantes de um império. Os remanescentes das forças de Revan e Malak logo se juntaram a eles em Malachor V, onde eles sutilmente interviram com assuntos galácticos, usando a ideia de Traya de ecos da Força, e corrompendo os Jedi para o lado sombrio. Sion rapidamente ficou impaciente de esperar para lutar contra o Jedi e da República, enquanto Nihilus ficou com fome e precisava de um sustento da Força. Os dois conspiraram contra Traya por um tempo, e depois, quando ela estava vulnerável, eles a atacaram. Ela foi encurralada pelos dois lados do Núcleo Trayus enquanto meditava, e violentamente subjugada. Nihilus usou a força para bater-la contra um pilar. Ela estendeu a mão para seu sabre de luz, mas em vão. Sion, em seguida, começou a espancá-la e jogá-la no chão. Durante este tempo, os dois Lordes usaram Corte da Força para romper sua conexão com a Força, também fazendo-a perder o mal que havia corrompido o seu em primeiro lugar. Traya, Lorde da Traição, foi traída novamente. Expulsa por ambos Jedi e Sith, Kreia dirigiu sua raiva para a própria Força, tratando-o como um poder insidioso. Ela deixou o Triunvirato Sith, e começou a dirigir sua atenção para Meetra Surik, que viria a ser a morte de todos os três senhores e do Triunvirato. Sion e Nihilus agora tinham o controle duplo. No entanto, devido às suas filosofias conflitantes e suas crenças semelhantes de que o Jedi devem ser exterminados, eles também seguiram caminhos separados, cada um tendo uma seção quase igual do Império. Destruindo os Jedi Isso permitiu que Nihilus e Sion continuassem suas respectivas "guerras sombrias" em nome da paz. Nihilus começou um extermínio de larga escala para satisfazer sua fome da Força, como ocorrido em Katarr, enquanto Sion trabalhava silenciosamente e brutalmente, colocando Assassinos Sith para atrair e matar Jedi isolados. Desvastação de Katarr left|thumb|150px|Um [[Legends:Assassino Sith|Assassino Sith em Malachor V.]] Com as novas táticas Sith de matar os poucos Jedi remanescentes a um ritmo alarmante, os Mestres convocaram uma reunião na colônia Miraluka de Katarr. Como os Miraluka eram todos sensíveis à Força, o planeta era um poderoso local da Força. Os Jedi esperavam usar esse poder para discernir a natureza da ameaça que enfrentavam. Seu plano funcionou, muito bem. Nihilus foi atraído para a enorme quantidade de energia da Força. Infelizmente, o plano virou-se contra eles. Ele devastou todo o planeta com sua fome, matando todos os Jedi, nativos, e outras formas de vida no planeta, banqueteando-se com a sede de sangue e da morte que ele sentia. Uma Jedi membra do Conselho, Atris, não estava realmente presente e fugiu para Telos IV, um mundo que seria importante mais tarde. O único sobrevivente do massacre foi Visas Marr, a quem Nihilus poupou e a tornou sua serva, desprovida da praga que flagelou sua nave. Os efeitos do ataque Katarr deixaram a região totalmente cega para a Força, permitindo que o Sith se movessem sem ser detectado. Os últimos poucos Jedi fugiram para diferentes mundos, mundos que tinham sido feridos pela guerra ou estavam fervilhando de vida, a fim de fazer sentir a sua presença ali quase impossível de detectar. Matança Darth Sion, no entanto, esteve ocupado matando os Jedi com métodos mais sutis e brutais. Tortura, coerção e armadilhas foram algumas das suas ferramentas favoritas. Assassinos Sith foram enviados para toda a Galáxia, também matando numerosos Jedi, mas um de cada vez. Os assassinos finalmente encontraram seu caminho para a Meetra Surik, agora na companhia de Kreia no Unidade de mineração Peragus. Sion veio a esta área, depois de ter silenciosamente sequestrado a Harbinger '' da Marinha da República. No entanto, sua presa escapou, mas não sem Kreia perder a mão esquerda em um ataque de palavras e sabres com Sion como diversão. Após o purgo inicial dos Jedi, ele conseguiu uma morte mais famosa: Mestre Jedi Lonna Vash, uma membra do Conselho Jedi, que tinha se exilado na Academia Sith de Korriban. Isso atraiu Surik e alguns de seus companheiros recém-descobertos, que tinham sido procurados pelos Jedi restantes. Sion não tinha esquecido do êxodo de Traya, e reconheceu a busca de Surik como sua responsabilidade. Depois de um breve conflito, Meetra Surik teve de fugir, como indicado por Kreia. Sion queria ter mais vingança, mas não podia por enquanto. Guerra Civil de Onderon right|thumb|180px|Motins e brigas em [[Legends:Iziz|Iziz.]] Um conflito planejado por Nihilus em nome do Triunvirato, a Guerra Civil de Onderon dividiu o planeta, prejudicou ainda mais a Surik. As batalhas colocavam os legalistas, aliados da Rainha Talia, contra o General Vaklu, seu primo que estava no comando da maioria dos militares, e seus aliados Sith. A luta se espalhou por toda a cidade de Iziz, incorporando bestas de Sithspawn e armas onderonianas. A batalha também se passou num campo de batalha mais escuro: a lua de atmosfera mútua de Onderon, Dxun, onde estava localizado o túmulo de Freedon Nadd, um antigo Lorde Sith. Um Mestre Sith e suas hordas de Lordes Sith, assassinos, guerreiros e soldados Sith o guarneciam, assim como a realização de um ritual em torno de um manancial para virar a maré da batalha. Eventualmente, no entanto, com a ajuda de Meetra Surik, de suas companheiras, e de Kavar, outro membro do Conselho Jedi procurado, os legalistas ganharam. Nihilus também conseguiu um novo escravo: Coronel Tobin, um veterano que apoiava Vaklu. Kreia deu falsas informações para Tobin depois da batalha, efetivamente forçando Nihilus ir atrás de outro alvo: Telos IV, o local onde, supostamente, Atris tinha construído uma nova Academia Jedi para consumir. Fim da Guerra left|thumb|180px|O Fim do ''[[Legends:Ravager|Ravager.]] O caminho levou Darth Sion a Malachor V, e Nihilus para Telos IV, com Traya e Surik visitando ambos. Kreia tinha colocado em movimento planos para destruir os Jedi, Sith, e até mesmo a própria Força. Ela já havia matado os restantes Mestres Jedi por sua falha em reconhecer o que tinha eles tinham causado e o ponto de vista de Surik. Kreia foi para Telos com a intenção de mudar totalmente Atris, que esteve por muito tempo sob a influência de seus próprios holocrons Sith arquivados. Meetra Surik confrontou Atris, enquanto Kreia comentava de ir para Malachor V depois. Kreia encontrou Sion, derrotando todos os seus assissinos Sith ao longo do caminho para a Academia. Ele foi trazido sob seu poder mais uma vez para servir contra Surik, um objetivo mútuo, de certa forma. Enquanto isso, a República, a Força de Segurança Telos, a equipe de Meetra e seus vários conhecidos estavam dando duro contra a frota de Darth Nihilus, que começou a bombardear a crucial Estação da Cidadela. A invasão dos Commandos Sith foi brevemente resistida, enquanto Surik, Visas Marr, e o Mandalore Canderous Ordo com seus Mandalorianos treinados em Dxun voaram em um shuttle até o Ravager com a intenção de destruí-lo, junto com seu mestre. Detonadores de prótons foram colocados, e os companheiros da Meetra ajudaram a lutar contra Nihilus, em uma batalha rápida e decisiva que puxou dos vínculos da força entre Marr e Nihilus. Nihilus, Lorde da Fome, tinha caído. Ele desapareceu de forma condizente com uma perversão maligna de um Fantasma da Força, as energias escuras consumindo seu corpo. O Ravager foi destruído, e a batalha foi ganha pelos Jedi. right|thumb|120px|Meetra Surik lutou com Traya, que estava usando o [[Legends:combate telecinético de sabre de luz|combate telecinético de sabre de luz.]] Meetra Surik tinha negócios pessoais em Malachor V em duas contas, e assim viajou para lá. Ela lutou e matou a maior parte do pessoal do Triunvirato Sith, Marauders, Assassinos, Lordes e soldados padrão. Ela derrotou Darth Sion em um duelo de sabres de luz, e em um emocional confronto de forças de vontade, no qual ele se libertou da dor constante. Ela então seguiu para Traya, que estava meditando no Núcleo Trayus. Traya rejeitou as tentativas da Exilada de "salvá-la" e trazê-la de volta à Luz. O debate culminou em uma luta que Kreia esperava, para completar seu plano. Os ecos da Força resultantes da morte de Meetra envenenariam, se não matariam, a Força, sua inimiga. Um duelo aberto, mas brilhante, começou, com Traya utilizando seu "arsenal" de Força total. Meetra feriu Traya, cortando-lhe a mão restante, mas ela contra-atacou usando combate telecinético de sabre de luz, enviando três sabres de luz ocultos no contra-ataque. Meetra Surik acabou derrotando Kreia. Como um último presente para a Exilada, ela deu-lhe profecias a respeito da Força, os Mandalorianos, e todos os seus conhecidos e amigos. Então Kreia, Lorde da Traição, morreu, e o o Triunvirato foi com ela. Tudo que restou do Triunvirato Sith foi eliminado por completo. A maioria das mortes foram causadas por Meetra Surik. Forças Armadas [[Ficheiro:Ravager5.jpg|left|thumb|250px|O Ravager com um Interdictor durante a Batalha de Telos IV.]] O Triunvirato Sith utilizava as mesmas armas e tecnologias do Império Sith de Revan. Como era um remanescente do dito Império, suas forças armadas foram praticamente as mesmas, usando [[Legends:Cruzador classe Interdictor|Cruzadores classe Interdictor]] e caças Sith na Marinha, soldados, droides de guerra e Jedi no exército. No entanto, os sistemas estruturantes e de classificação dos Sith e Jedi Sombrios eram diferentes. O Triunvirato usava os Marauders Sith, guerreiros, e Assassinos quase exclusivamente, utilizando cada um para um propósito único não encontrado no poderoso Império de Darth Revan. Como era menor, o Triunvirato tentou evitar batalhas definitivas, preferindo as sombras para realizar seus ataques. Foi diretamente comandado por três Lordes Sith; Sion muitas vezes enviava assassinos atrás de um alvo enquanto ele estava dentro do edifício, e Nihilus só entrava em combate espacial se o Ravager estava presente, para usar suas habilidades únicas. Os militares não tinham estrutura de comando como outros sistemas maiores de governo, sem almirantes ou generais, mas em vez disso tinham Lordes Sith ou Jedi Sombrios de patente inferior. As poucas vezes que o Triunvirato lutou abertamente foram durante a Guerra Civil de Onderon e da Batalha de Telos IV, na primeira apoiando os soldados do General Vaklu com Jedi Sombrios e Manipuladores de Feras Sith, e na segunda usando aparentemente todas as suas força espaciais e terrestres restantes. Bases conhecidas right|thumb|200px|O [[Legends:Túmulo de Freedon Nadd|Túmulo de Freedon Nadd em Dxun.]] *Malachor V, Local de Origem e Sede **Academia Trayus ***Núcleo Trayus *Korriban **Academia Sith, abandonada *Onderon, base de auxílio **Dxun, lua de Onderon ***Túmulo de Freedon Nadd Nos bastidores O termo "Triunvirato Sith" foi criado por designar o trio de Darth Traya, Darth Sion and Darth Nihilus pela Wookieepedia enquanto os autores John Jackson Miller, Rodney Thompson, Sterling Hershey, e Abel G. Peña criavam um nome oficial para o grupo em Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide. Aparições * *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords'' *''The Old Republic: Revan'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: Darth Plagueis'' Fontes *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide'' * *''The Essential Atlas'' Categoria:Organizações Sith Categoria:Sociedades secretas